Yak People (Yanshey)
Write the text ofnown by the Elves as the Yanshey, the Yak people are a large and powerfully built race covered in shaggy fur of varying colors, though predominantly black, with blue eyes. The horns of the Yak People are much like a humans fingerprint- no two are truly the same, even if there is an overall tend towards a more broad shape with blunted tips. The history of the Yak People can be divided into two parts. A once proud but savage civilization from a now decimated island chain, by the time the Elves discovered them during their maritime travels, the Yak people were found almost pushed to the brink of feral violence and infanticide. Seemingly a mission ripped from the pages of their holy scripts, the Elves took the remaining tribes who had not fallen to violence and madness onto their ships and transported them to Elven Lands where they would educate them as best they could. Despite their close ties with the Elves, Yak People generally do not live past sixty years of age and it is not uncommon for several generations to pass while only encountering a single elf throughout their history. Because of this and the now near mythical rescue story of their past, the Yak People have, in small pockets, begun to worship the Elves in much the same way the Elves themselves worship the Ancients. The Elven Confederacy has generally met news of these small cabals with great alarm and has done their best to dissuade them of their folly peacefully. However, a growing voice on the political stage has sought to embrace this change within the Yak People’s culture for various reasons. It is said if one wished to split a room of Elves, if such a situation was ever somehow walked in on, one need only mention the Yak People and their growing religious views around the Elves. Such is the current state of mind within the Confederacy itself. The Yak People are a proud race of warriors, and magical talents are incredibly rare within the population. Upon discovery, Yanshey mages are immediately sent to an Elven Nation State where they are groomed to be future leaders of their people. Yanshey mages have remarkably long lives in comparison to the rest of their people and are always marked with white fur and pale pink eyes. Yak mages, unlike in the majority of the world, are revered as touched by the Old Gods of the people and rule as witch doctors and tribal medicine men when allowed to return to Wooodun. While the Elven Confederacy has attempted to nudge the Yak People away from their violent past, some still exhibit the wild and feral nature of their people. These are known as the Rune Scarred, with each covered in supposedly-magic runes that channel their dark power into a ferocious fighting spirit. The Rune Scarred are blinded and kept away from the rest of their people, only brought out in times of conflict. Given that war is a rare event for the Elven Confederacy, most die in forced captivity. Yak People tend to form large family units. Their propensity for breeding is the reason for their significant bounce back from near extinction, and also the source of their clan structure. Women are at the head of the family unit, while men hunt and do most of the physical labor. your article here!